I don't care what they say, I love you forever
by bibi3758
Summary: We are commiting sin, demo I don't care what they say, I love you forever, till death drafts us apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

A/N: This story is co-writing with luvyuyu

* * *

On a large bed, two naked bodies pressed up against each other, their legs tangled with each other. The raven hair man kissed the girl hungrily, his hand roam around her naked body reaching her firm breast squeezing it and brushed against the hard nipple lightly. She gasped into the kiss, making the man to smirk. 

They broke the kiss as lack of air, the blonde girl panted lightly as she looking at his eyes, which were full of lust. She pressed her body up to his, wanting to feel him. The man groaned closing his eyes. He was hard as 'hell', wanted so badly to be inside his partner. He pushed her lightly on her back and crawled ontop of her. They share a sweet kiss while he reached his hand down rubbing her womanhood. She couldn't help but moaned at the feeling, it was amazing.

The blue eyes man positioned himself then pushed gently inside of her, his eyes fixed on her face; she always looked so beautiful when she lost in passion. Both of them moved in harmony sharing a heat moment until they reached them peek.

She laid lump on the bed trying to catch her breath and he fell beside her; breathing heavily, his body covered with sweat. She turned her head, smiling a little at him then turned on her side nuzzling his chest. He smiled at his lover, wondering why she would be so luscious, it was nothing similar to his first impression, she were always wild and tuff, he never thought that he would be able to see her other side, the other side of the strongest Senshi.

They rested, wrapped each others into their arms for a while until the petite one got up and gathered her clothes, starting to dress up. He propped his head on his hand looking at her, admiring her perfect body and long legs.

She sat down on the bed and button up her shirt. He approached her from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head on her shoulder. "You leave early today."

"Gomen. I promised Hime-chan that I will read her a bed time story. Please don't be sad." She tiled her head around and gave him a buss. "Aisheteru, Seiya."

"Iie, we have dated long enough I know how things work Ten-ou-san." Pause for a second, as he reminded his idea. "I have something for you." He reached his bag, took out a white casket and gave it to Haruka. When she attempted to open it, he stopped her. "It's for Michiru-san."

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow is your anniversary day. You forget it, don't you?"

"Iie, how could I forget such thing?" Haruka protested.

"All right then. How many years have you two dated?"

"Five"

"Seven." Seiya smirked. "Tomorrow is your 7th year's anniversary with Michiru-san."

Haruka placed a quick kiss on Seiya's check. "Maybe I don't remember hers, but I remember ours. We have already dated one and a half year, right?"

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Haruka by the end of next month, we will be dated two years. Don't worry I never expect you could remember. I know you are not the type of person who remember specials' day. However, after seven years I think it would be better to remember at least once. Give it to Michiru –san first thing in tomorrow morning, surprise her."

"Don't worry. By the way, what is it?" said while put it in her pocket.

"Um… Let stay as a surprise. You will know once she opens it."

"You swear it won't be a shock? Will it has any words like 'Dear Kaioh-san, From Haruka's adulterer'?"

A sweat dropped on Seiya's head "I am not that low. Besides if I want her to know, I have better idea."

"That would be?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Make you pregnant."

"Demo, we use condom every time. I don't think you would able to."

"Is it?" Seiya smirked. "How can you be certain that it won't leek?"

Haruka opened her mouth, try to say something but she was speechless, close it again before giggled. "I should consider taking pills. Who knows what could be happened?"

"That's right. Who knows, miracle could always occur and Michiru may got you pregnant. Soon all people around the world will honor you; admire you to be the first reproductive lesbian couples." He said while providing a worship-bow. Haruka chuckled at his behavior. Then, they both brushed out in laughs.

* * *

"Honey, it's time to wake up." 

"Um..." Haruka yoked and slowly open her eyes. "It's still early; let me sleep ten more minutes, Onegai."

"Haruka, we wouldn't get much out of today, if you sleep until afternoon."

Suddenly, Haruka recalled something out of last night, dashed out of bed and backed with a casket. "It's for you."

"Oh! Ruka you remember. It's the first time over seven years." A smile appeared on Michiru's face as she laid on Haruka's chest.

"_So it's really seven not five."_

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Haruka answered while still drowsy.

"Nani?"

"_Damn." _Haruka slapped herself mentally. "I mean… just open it."

Michiru opened the casket. It contained a necklace, Tiffany-Oval. There were words written on the tablet, but they were too small and too far away from Haruka, she could not read it. Michiru turned around to face Haruka, her eyelash was occupied by tears. _"What doest it says?" _she held her breath,her mind was empty, her heart beating thousand times faster than normal.

"Ruka, you are very thoughtful. 'Till dearth drafts us apart' I love it."

Haruka exhaled, brought up her hand and wiped away the tears. "You baka." She said in a soft warm voice. "I don't mean to make you cry." _"And suddenly crying causes me a heart attack."_ She wanted to kiss Michiru on lips but in stead, she kissed an index finger.

Michiru narrowed the eyebrows. "Morning Breath."

"_I don't recall Seiya care about this, never."_ Haruka sighed. "Hime-chan is waiting for us; we better get out and have breakfast."

* * *

"Papa I have made you coffee." 

"Thanks. What's on today's news?" Haruka grabbed the news paper and took a sipped of her coffee. She spat immediately after she noticed what today's headline is.

"Ruka, Daijoubu? What's on the news paper, makes you act such dramatically?" Michiru said while gazed at Haruka who was coughing uncontrollably. However, her eyes grew widen, twice her normal size when she saw the headline.

((Seiya Kou's new lay))


	2. Chapter 2

"Ruka, Daijoubu? What's on the news paper makes you act such dramatically?" Michiru said while gazed at Haruka who was coughing uncontrollably. However, her eyes grew widen, twice her normal size when she saw the headline.

**(Seiya Kou's new lay****. Is he gay?)**

There was a half page size photo of Seiya kissing Haruka. However, it was too dark and the photo was too vague even for the reporter to recognize it was Tenou Haruka; the best formula one racer in Japan. _"I'm glad that I was wearing a cap." _Indeed, that cap help a lot; it hided her eyes and nearly half of her face. As a result, they all thought Seiya's companion was a man.

"I feel sorry for him. Usagi did hurt him so much; he changes his sex preference. Ruka be nice to him when you see him next time, don't tease him."

"_That was closed. I need to be more careful next time." _"Hai… I will try my best."

Unexpectedly, the phone rang; it was Michiru who went to answer it. "Moshi Moshi Tenou and Kaioh mansion."

"Michiru-san, is me Minako."

"What's up Minako-chan?"

"Ano…I wanna ask whether you are…."

**

* * *

**

**-Star Light's Mansion-**

It was a day off of the boy band; they were having breakfast together abnormally. It was Taiki who tugged the younger lights out of bed and made them be a morning person once.

"Seiya what is your favorite movie?" Yaten asked casually while glanced at the news paper.

"Huh?" Seiya was very sleepy, he dozed off half of the breakfast time and the last thing he wanted was a stupid question from Yaten. "Ano… I…"

"Is it 'Broke Back Mountain'?"

"Huh?"

"Or is it 'In And Out'? Or is it…"

"Quit it! What are you playing at?" Those annoying question had made the raven man lost his temper.

Yater smirked and tossed the news paper on the table. Seiya eyes went wide when he saw the picture consist of him and Haruka. And for the first time in his life, he felt glad that Haruka dressed as a man. _"That was closed. I need to be more careful next time."_

"Cool! I didn't know you're bi."

"Fuck off. The press made up the whole story."

"Ano… Seiya if you wanna talk. I'm always here." Taiki looked at him seriously.

"I thought you are the smart one. How could you?"

"Demo, it explains where you were and who you stayed with, which you always have difficultly to tell me; where did you go when you gone missing."

"_Of course I can't tell you. It was Haruka I stayed with."_ "I went for a walk." He lied.

"Walk until mid-night? Hai, you did back home earlier last night. Demo most of the time you wouldn't be back till 3am. Seiya we are family, you can always tell us about anything."

"For the fucking last time, I am not gay."_ "Gomen, I wish I could tell you the truth."_

"Of course you're not. I bet you use your female form to seduce him. Tell me, is he 'skillful'? Did he hurt you?" Yaten smirked.

"Yaten Kou! Come here so I could kill you." Seiya clenched his fist and chased behind Yaten who ran around the house.

Suddenly, the phone rang that meant its time to quite this topic. Taiki sighed, he had already suspected something was going on about the lead singer. He wanted to ask for more details. However realized it was not the right time, he walked away form the breakfast table and stepped towards the phone. "Moshi Moshi, Taiki speaking."

"Ohayo, it's me Usagi. Ano… are you guys free today?"

"Hai, it's our day off."

"Would you like to come to the beach with us?"

"Beach?"

"Hai, Michiru-san owns a private beach. We plan to spend the afternoon over there. Will you come with us?"

"Let me ask the boys first?" It was not a bad idea after all; he just had a little argument with Seiya, spending an afternoon with the girls would soften the tension. Then he could bring back the topic again when Seiya was less defending. Turning around and faced his family, "Ano… Tsukino-san asks us to go to the beach with them. Shall we go?"

"Iie, we will only surrounded by all those crazy fan girls. I don't want to spend my day off with them." Yaten stopped running as he distracted by Taiki's question. Seiya took this one time advantage, punched Yaten's head.

Taiki sighed at his brothers' behavior. _"Could they act more civilize?"_ "Iie, its Michiru-san's private beach, only the girls will be there."

"_Michiru-san, that means…"_ "We will go!" Seiya said while pulling Yaten's pony tail, made him yelled in pain. _"Will Haruka wear a bikini?"_

"Hai, we will be there." Taiki replied to Usagi.

**

* * *

**

**-Back to the Outer's mansion-**

"What's up Minako-chan?"

"Ano… I wanna ask whether you are…." Minako could not finish as Usagi had practically jumped on top of her.

"The three lights have promise they would come to the beach with us." Usagi said happily.

"You baka! I didn't ask for Michiru-san's permit yet."

Michiru sweat dropped, she could hear them yelling and fighting on the other side of the phone. It was not a problem to let the girl went to her beach, but it was her anniversary day, she wanted to spend her day ALONE with her partner. However it would be rude if she would not be there and she did not want her princess had fault idea.

"What's up, Michiru? You look worried."

"It's the girls. They want to go to the beach."

Immediately Haruka understand what was bothering the wavy hair girl. She grabbed the phone and said. "No problem, see you guys there." With that, she hanged up the phone.

"Naze…" Michiru could not finish her question as she had silenced by an index finger.

Haruka placed a finger on Michiru's lips, leaded forward and whispered. "ChibiUsa has been back, I think Hotaru will have a sleep over at Usagi's place tonight."

"You are not fortune teller." Michiru giggled.

"Am I not? Then I need to work extra hard to make sure it will happen. I want to be alone with you tonight."

**

* * *

**

**-Beach-**

"Hi!" Seiya waved his hand in the air and gave his oh-so-famous playboy style smiling to the girls. However it disappeared as soon as he glimpsed at Haruka. _"Why she doesn't wear bikini? And why she wears shirt and short on top of the swimsuit." _(A/N: We all remember Haruka's swim suit in the S season, right? Let's say she wore the same one.)

"Ano… Seiya, please stop eyeing Mamo-chan. He is not gay, he has been taken and he is my boyfriend." Usagi sounded torment.

"Nani?" He was shocked; stopped staring at Haruka, regain his conscious and realized she was next to Mamoru. "I didn't eyeing him and why am I have to?"

"You know you're…" Usagi blushed madly, looking down at the ground and murmured.

"This morning news paper…" Minako tried to fill in what Usagi wanted to say, but too embarrassed to. However she was interrupted by Haruka's loud laugh.

"Because you are 'Miss Dandy', you love boys." Haruka smirked.

"_And who are the one causing this misunderstanding." _"I am not, you cross dressed idiot."

"Cross dressed idiot? You gender confuse she-male." Then they started fighting, beating and rolling on top of each other.

Everyone sweat dropped while looking at them. Taiki sighed. _"When will he act more civilize?"_

However they did not noticed Seiya whispered softly, with passion and lust in Haruka's ear. "Meet me behind the bush half an hour later."

* * *

Haruka wandered around in the bush for about couples of minutes already and yet no sight of her company. Unexpectedly, a pair of arms wrapped her waist from behind. She tensed up immediately, but softened as she realized who it was. "Why didn't you wear a bikini?" 

"You know I wouldn't, baka." Corrected herself, so she could faced her lover and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"I thought Michiru-san would make you into one."

"Iie, she didn't and she couldn't."

"Then, could I?"

"May be? May be not?"

"Then at least, take off this short." He lowered his hand to the hem of her short, slid in it and squeezed her hip, made her breath in heavily.

"Seiya." She frowned.

"Gomen I couldn't help. Demo, will you wear a bikini when we meet next time, while we are alone?"

Haruka thought for a moment and had an 'evil' idea. "I will wear a bikini, if and only if you wear it too."

"Nani?" Seiya had an image of 'herself' wore a bikini, popped in his mind, and it was horrible. "Haruka, I think it's a bad idea."

"Iie, it's been a long time since I have you in your female form. Besides it wouldn't be much different to your fuku, it just covers less of your bum and bosom. Hai and you don't have to wear boots."

"Then let me stay in my fuku if it's not much different. Or let me wear a Speedo instead."

"Iie, I have made up my mind. If you want to see me in bikini, you have to wear one also. By the way, thanks for the necklace, she loves it."

Seiya's mood dropped immediately; it was like jump off a cliff. _"I should have known, she wouldn't notice."_ "You don't get it, do you? It's for you."

"Demo you said…"

"The necklace is for Michiru-san, demo those words are for you." He held Haruka tighter and buried his head on her shoulder. "I'm not that innocent, Haruka. You can't be with me every single day, but you will be with Michiru. From now on, she will wear it every day, I want you remember me when ever you see the necklace. I understand we are committing sin, demo I don't care what they say, I love you forever, till death drafts us apart."

"Sei…" Her lips had been captured. They shared a passionate kiss. However it did not stay long, as it was time for Haruka to left. Indeed, she had already stayed too long, it would be better for her to go back, before anyone acknowledged her disappearance.

Seiya glanced at Haruka's back when she left. _"It's harder from day to day. First I was satisfied to be just your friend. Then I wanted more and more. Some time I couldn't help but wondering how lucky Michiru-san is."_

**

* * *

**

**-Later that night-**

Just as Haruka predicted, Hotaru had a sleep over with ChibiUsa. That mean there was only Michiru and Haruka at home. After a romantic dinner, they went for a movie; had a date like when they were still teenagers. Right now, they were back home, dancing off each others clothes and swam their hands over each others.

Haruka stopped Michiru when she tried to take off the necklace. "Iie, I want you to wear it, only it." She lowered her head, staring at the tablet and whispered. "Till death draft us apart." Stuck out her tongue, rolled it around the tablet, brought them back into her mouth, and suck on the tablet, before pushing Michiru onto the bed.

**

* * *

**

**-Time went back to eariler: Beach-**

"ChibiUsa-chan, would you like ice-cream?" Hotaru asked.

ChibiUsa's eyes went from human eyes to puppy dog's eyes. "Hai." She answered happily.

"I'll asked papa to buy for us. Where did she go?" Hotaru looked around, and found Haruka ran into the bush. "Wait for me here, ChibiUsa-chan. I'll go and ask her." With that, she turned around and left.

She followed Haruka into the bush. At first she wanted to yell for attention from her papa, but she noticed 'uncle Seiya' was sneaking near the wind senshi. _"It'll be amusing."_ As far as she knew, those two could not stand each other. Assuming Seiya would do something bad; she hided herself behind a large tree trunk, giggled and prepared to watch the comedy unfold. Of course she would appear and stop them, when it went wrong and they started to kill each other.

However what she saw was not she expected. She saw 'Uncle Seiya' wrapped his arms around 'papa's waist'. Strangely, she did not punch him; instead she turned around and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

_"Nani."_ Hotaru was shocked, her eyes went wide. Quickly clamp down her mouth with her hands, prevent her from yelling. Being a 12 years old girl, she immediately knew what was going on between the raven hair singer and the sandy blonde hair racer. _"They are having an affair."_ Tears were accumulating on her eyelash, her hands were trembling, and she could not believe what she saw. _"How could you betray mama?" _

Sobbing silently, she would not dare to let them aware her existence. She decided to wait until they gone, that she would not being found out easily. However she heard Seiya said. "…till death draft us apart."

Remembered how happy her mama was this morning, how cheerful and delighted when she told her; she received a thoughtful and romantic present from papa. _"Damn it, surely it is thoughtful and romantic. Who could ever think a gift from your wife is actually her gift from her paramour."_ Biting her bottom lips, she could not take it any more. Did not care whether she would be caught or not, she stood up and ran away.

She ran until she reached ChibiUsa. "Daijoubu, Taru? Did you cry?"

Hotaru hugged ChibiUsa tightly. "Could I have a sleep over at your place tonight?"

"Hai."

"And promise me you won't tell anyone that I have been crying?"

ChibiUsa nodded. She worried her friend a lot, wondering what going on. _"May be I will ask her tonight."_

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't make Haruka looked too badly, although any two timer is bad in nature. Demo believe me, I have a good reason behind it. Next chapter it will start telling how Haruka and Seiya end up together. Hope you will enjoy. 


End file.
